


Deep space

by imnotanironwall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Space is just like Sea, and maybe if Lance drowns it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Who would remember him, anyway?





	Deep space

 Space is endless. There is neither night nor day. Suns burn constantly. Planets revolve around their stars. A supernova here, a black hole there. Everywhere, an Empire, a War. Hearts pounding. Festivities, joy, love. Multiple deaths. Sadness, sorrow, anger. But space never waits. Space never cares. It never needed to, anyway.

Maybe that is why he loves it so much. He wishes he didn’t need to care. He wishes he could just sleep this war off, those repetitive battles, those paralyzing fears. And, sometimes, he wishes he had never become a paladin.

It is an honorable title he should be proud of. He saves lives. He rides a giant lion. He proves everyone he is Enough. But _is he_ ? Is this title, this duty to keep everyone safe, really worth fighting for? His friends and allies were reunited with their families, their loved ones; they found who they were, they found what to do, but did he? Are the nightmares, the fears, the stress, the exhaustive training, the sleepless nights: the _pain_ , worth it?

 

 It resembles the Sea; limitless, dark, disastrous. And still, comforting. Like a warm embrace in cold hands. A place where he belongs.

He could lose himself in it, his head under water, either looking at the lives swimming around him or staring at the sky and the light moving above. It’s his safe place. And Space quickly became its substitute.

 

 Lying on the bridge, he gazes at the faraway stars, the pitch black infinity, the grey dust grazing the Castle. Outside, nothing awaits him. And at the same time, there’s everything. There, he has a Name. A Title. He is Somebody.

But if the deck suddenly opened, then who would he be? Nothing. Barely someone to remember. Breathless, lost. A body floating in the void. A mere memory. And then maybe he would be free. Oh, so tempting.

 

 “Lance,” someone says, voice a whisper.

But he doesn’t move, doesn’t stop contemplating this sweet release. Deep inside, his heart reaches for it: the end.

A hand covers his eyes.

Cold, metallic, but caring. Real.

Then, it leaves. And just as gently, lips find his. Soft, warm, they leave too quickly.

Dark gray eyes look at him, so deep it feels like they can see his soul. Under them, wide shadows proof of the owner’s lack of sleep. Both the same burden on their shoulders, the same sword of Damocles hanging over their heads.

“Shiro,” Lance finally mutters.

A thumb, non-organic, carefully strokes his cheek. “Come to bed.” A stare that knows them all, those worries, those fears.

Lance sighs. “Right.”

And when he gets up and looks at Shiro, still kneeling on the ground, he forces a smile on his lips. He knows his lover can see through it, he doesn’t care - the mask fell long ago.

When Shiro takes his hand, however, the love in Lance’s eyes is real. He squeezes the fingers, his eyes beg, ‘ _hold me close’._ And without a word needed, Shiro does. Strong arms embrace Lance’s skinny frame and he hugs him tightly.

 

 After a while, Shiro whispers: “It will be alright.” And Lance lets himself hope.

**Author's Note:**

> It may look different from how I usually write but this is actually my writing style - when I write in my native language, at least. 
> 
> Request from [Lancey](https://twitter.com/KonekunIza) on twitter. They makes really good art (& cosplays) so don't forget to check their twitter!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
